Digimon: Digital warriors
by Thunderoller
Summary: Four teenagers are dragged into the digital world and must fend for themselves, but unlike your average digimon story, these kids know how to fight to protect themselves.
1. Chapter 1, A new perspective

**Digimon, digital monsters, a franchise I have loved for a while, even though it isn't everyone's cup of tea I decided to make a fic for it in joint with my good friend writingwithgusto, so enjoy!**

* * *

On a bright sunny day, at Crossroads Secondary School, in Tokyo, Japan, a fight was ongoing in the courtyard. A young man stood there, standing 5' 10", smiling somewhat insanely as his opponent towered over him, easily 7' 2", smiling sadistically, he said, "Well, little punk, having second thoughts?"

"Hell no, this is gonna be fun!" The young man charged forwards, as the taller one leaned over to punch him, the smaller jumped up, wrapping his legs around his opponents neck and performing a hurricanrana on him, sending him head first into the ground

On the sidelines, a girl shouted to him, "Way to go Jaga!"

"ah, it's nothing, now come on, get back up, you can't be that weak!"

The man stood up, his nose bleeding, "Shut the hell up, hey, bros! deal with whoever was just cheering him on!"

Two men went running up to the girl who shouted, one girl stood in front of her, saying, "Back off, I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to."

One of the two men said, "That's cute, but you can't hurt us, girly, right bro?"

As the man looked to his comrade, he saw him fall to the ground, a large dent on the back of his head, behind him stood a taller young man, holding a bokken akin to what would be used in kendo matches, made of thick oak and painted jet black, his hair being of the same color, his hair parted in the center of his forehead, his bangs hanging down to his chin, in the back his hair kept in a short ponytail, hanging down at his shoulders, he spoke up, "I'm afraid I won't allow that, you aren't about to harm anyone else, Ayu, Nissa, you two alright?" For the first time since he showed up, he sported a friendly and kind smile as opposed to the menacing scowl when he appeared.

The girl who spoke up against the two said eagerly, "Yeah, Takeshi, I'm fine, what about you, Ayu?"

Ayu nodded, Nissa looked to the second thug who showed up, who wound up to clock Takeshi, "I don't think so," Takeshi quickly turned his sword around, slamming his opponent's head with the back of his "blade" sending him straight to the ground with a thud, Takeshi then looked towards Jaga, "I don't think they'll be getting up anytime soon, go ahead and finish that idiot off and let's get going, Kendo club just ended."

Jaga nodded, "Hell yeah!" Jaga then ran, full tilt at his opponent, who was still fixated on his two goons who just got knocked flat, Jaga quickly wrapped his arms around his opponent's waist, suplexing him, knocking him out, "and that's a wrap, I would've liked it if he were a stronger opponent, though."

Ayu ran up, her oversized blue jacket bouncing as she ran, "Nice one, Jaga!"

Jaga looked to the girl, who stood there in a purple tank top, short shorts, sandals, and an oversized hoodie, which she pulled the hood down to reveal a head full of shoulder length auburn hair, adorned with a purple streak, "Nah, he wasn't much of an opponent, especially if he thought attacking my friends was a good way to win the fight."

Nissa now ran up, her blonde hair bouncing, she stopped in front of Jaga, standing three inches above Ayu at 5' 4", wearing a pair of jean shorts that extend to above her knees, a blue tank top, and a pair of dress shoes, "Nevertheless, that was a good win, same to you, Takeshi."

Takeshi shrugged, Jaga took the opportunity to speak, "Come on, let's get going, we're all supposed to hang out together!"

They all nodded, everyone but Takeshi shouted as all four of them took off, "Let's go!"

* * *

Later on, at Takeshi's house, Ayu and Nissa gaped, looking around, Ayu saying, "Whoa…Takeshi I didn't know you lived here…this place is huge!" the last word echoing through the halls of the mansion

Takeshi's face had upon a blank expression, as he shrugged, "My dad is Hugh Tenrai."

Jaga was visibly surprised, "Whoa, that guys a total aristocrat, nice!"

Takeshi shrugged, "Eh, I guess, come on, I just got a new computer, we can all play on it."

The other three cheered, following closely behind Takeshi, sitting down in a large room, Takeshi tapped a few buttons on his computer, before a large monitor on the wall turned on, showing what appeared to be a four player beat em up, "There we go, everyone take a controller, we'll play some party crashers."

A few hours of gaming had passed, with everyone having a great time, then, Takeshi stood up, beckoning the others to follow him as they began playing a large virtual reality game, with Takeshi grabbing his bokken to control his character's weapon, the four played for a bit, but as Takeshi went to turn off the game, something went wrong, and a bright flash of light shone around them, "Whoa, what's going on?!" Where the last words to escape everyone's mouths before they fell unconscious.

Eventually, Jaga groaned, opening his eyes and looking around, they looked to be in a strange and beautiful land, he didn't see his friends anywhere, he stood up, "Am I dead?" He balled up his fist, punching himself in his stomach, he fell to the ground, coughing up a little blood, he looked up, his eyes closed in the pain, "I'm alive! Yay!"

A short distance away, he heard a familiar voice, "Jaga? Is that you?"

"Ayu? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Jaga followed her voice, looking down a hill, seeing his friend at the bottom of the steep incline, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, are the others down there with you?"

Ayu looked around, and out of the woods walked Nissa, followed shortly by Takeshi, who had his bokken threaded into his belt loop on his black jeans, his white tank top now covered up as he had zipped up his black vest, stopping at the neck line, "Yeah, we're ok!"

"Alright, I'll be right down!" Jaga jumped, sliding down the rocks of the hill, jumping and rolling as he reached the bottom, "Ugh, I think I got rocks in my pants," he then shook his loose fitting blue jeans, his long, blonde hair shaking violently as he did so, several large rocks fell out, "Ok, I'm good now."

Takeshi looked around, as Ayu asked, "Takeshi, do you know this place."

Takeshi replied with a sigh, "unfortunately, no, but I feel a heft in the air, this place is not a safe paradise as it appears," as he said this, a human sized beast, clothed in samurai armor all over its back bolted out of the woods, taking shelter behind the four friends, as a much larger beast, appearing to be a giant black and white wolf with razor sharp fangs charged out, quickly zeroing in on Ayu and going to swipe at her, an instant before it made contact, however, the attack was blocked by Takeshi and his bokken, who glared up at the beast, "Jaga, little help here!"

Jaga nodded, "Right," he charged at the beast, dodging under his other paw as he leapt up, clocking the monster with an uppercut, "chew on this, furball!" as the beast recoiled, it opened its mouth.

"You are trespassing in my territory! If you want to fight me, go ahead, I'll eat you for lunch!"

Takeshi backed away, awestruck by what was in front of him, "What is this thing, and why can it talk?"

The first creature spoke up, "You act like you've never seen a Garurumon before!"

Takeshi looked at the smaller creature, which now that he looked at it, looked like a dinosaur with steel samurai armor, complete with a ponytail similar to Takeshi's except red in color, "What the hell's a Garurumon?"

"A digimon, like me, what are you though, I've never seen digimon like you."

Jaga spoke up, getting ready to fight the beast once more, "We ain't digimon like you, we're humans, and this thing is about to be lunch!"

Takeshi nodded, charging side by side, as Jaga's fist collided with the beast, as did Takeshi's wooden blade, sending the beast flying into the forest, Takeshi threaded his sword back into his belt loop, and turned to the creature behind them, "Who are you, and why was that thing so keen on making you it's lunch?"

The digimon bowed, clasping his claws together, before standing on one leg, extending his right arm, and craning his neck around like a kabuki actor, "I am known by many names, the dragon of honor, the blade of justice, and the sword of- OW!" He was cut off by Takeshi banging on the creatures head once.

"Get to the point, will ya? If that thing comes back, there's only so much I can do with a wooden sword."

"Fine, fine, just ruin my moment," the creature sighed, "I'm Ryudamon, and that Garurumon was chasing me because I had to go into his turf to get some medicine for my friend Lunamon…Oh no!"

Jaga looked at Ryudamon, "What?"

"Lunamon…she's probably reverted back to a Moonmon by now! I've been gone way too long…ugh, but I can't get past that Garurumon alone, I hate to ask this but, can you help me?"

Takeshi looked at the digimon, then looked at Jaga, and as they both smirked, they said together, "Hell yeah!"

"Thank you so much! Come on, let's hurry," He got ready to run, but was stopped by Takeshi

"Wait a sec, Ryudamon, just how fast are you?"

"uhh, pretty fast, Garurumon couldn't keep up with me, afterall."

"can you carry roughly 160 pounds?"

"I guess, why?"

Jaga and Takeshi looked at Ayu and Nissa, who returned the look for a second before realizing, Ayu quickly shouted, "No way!"

Takeshi replied, "just get on the damn digimon, you two aren't fast enough to keep up, and I have a plan that I can't do if I'm carrying either of you."

Ayu looked to Nissa for support, but she was already climbing atop Ryudamon, Ayu sighed and climbed up behind her, Ryudamon smiled and said, "hold on tight, you two, I won't be slowing down until we get there."

Ayu sighed and gripped onto the armor on Ryudamon's back, "How did we get into this situation?"

Jaga and Takeshi crouched down, Takeshi saying, "Ok, judging by how far he flew and the wind, that beast probably rolled when he landed, so he should be roughly 50 to 60 meters away."

Ryudamon chimed in, getting ready to run as well, "If you're right, then he landed right back at his den, that's not good."

Jaga took this opportunity to chime in, "Burn that bridge when we get to it," he then looked ahead, and chuckled, "Just like the 50-meter dash back at school, right T?"

Takeshi nodded, "Except this time we aren't running for a grade, we're running to save a life."

With that, they took off, running full-tilt straight ahead through the forest, as they ran, Nissa asked, "Hey, Ryudamon, what kind of sickness does your friend have?"

"It's a Digi virus, it's corrupting her data and reverting her back to a Digi egg, after that there's no guarantee she'll be the same digimon as when she was turned into the egg."

"Well that doesn't sound good, Takeshi, we've gotta hurry!"

Takeshi replied, "I heard, alright, I'm gonna take the treetops from here, see if I can distract dog breath while you guys get the meds."

Jaga nodded, "You can count on us!"

Takeshi nodded in return, leaping into and through the treetops, jumping from branch to branch, Ayu watched and asked, "Are you sure he'll be safe?"

Jaga laughed as he kept running, "Trust me, if there's something I've learned from sparring with him, if he has something to hit someone with he's almost unstoppable."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Garurumon's den, he sat down, looking around, "Those kids…ugh, I'm gonna have to kill them later."

"Not likely, dog breath!" Garurumon looked around, seeing Takeshi in the tree line, who then leapt down, running past Garurumon, "Come and get me, pooch!"

Garurumon roared, chasing after Takeshi, shortly after they ran off, Ryudamon and Jaga ran up with Ayu and Nissa, running into the tree that Garurumon lived in, Ryudamon said, "alright, grab the meds and let's get going!"

Nissa hopped off, running over to a cabinet and grabbing one of the containers, she tossed it to Ryudamon who caught it and got ready to dash off, but then Nissa grabbed two more, putting them in her purse, "Alright, let's go!"

Ryudamon nodded, "Let's go find Takeshi."

Jaga was caught off guard, "I thought we were in a hurry to get back to your friend?"

"We have an entire day, I don't want to lose a new friend, especially one as awesome as him."

The three humans in the room nodded to each other, then all four of them shouted, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to upload this as often as possible, especially now that summer is coming around.**


	2. Chapter 2, A warrior's bond

**Alrighty, second chapter, a bit new information in this chapter, so let's get right to it.**

* * *

The three teenagers and Ryudamon had just made it out of the forest, when they saw two more digimon running up to them, Ryudamon let the girls off then ran up to them, "Gaomon, Lalamon, what are you two doing here?"

One of them, a large blue dog-like creature wearing boxing gloves spoke up, "Lalamon and Moonmon were worried about you, so I came with them for protection."

"Wait, Moonmon? She's with you?!"

The second digimon, a green digimon with a pink head that appeared similar to an inverted flower, which was evidently Lalamon, turned around, showing a small teardrop shaped digimon in a small carrier on Lalamon's back, the digimon, who was evidently Moonmon, was sound asleep but looked to be horribly ill, Gaomon said, "She regressed this morning, did you get the medicine?"

Ryudamon got a confident look on his face, "Yeah, right here," he opened the bottle he held in his claws, turning it over, pouring the contents onto Moonmon, who immediately looked better, "Ok, hopefully she'll be ok now, but where's Garurumon and Takeshi?"

Jaga was smirking, he pointed, "He's right over there."

Everyone looked into the distance, Garurumon stood there, in front of him was Takeshi, his arms crossed, Ryudamon stood up tall, "T! We're ok!"

Takeshi looked behind Garurumon then smiled and replied, "Alright, good!"

Garurumon turned around, looking at the group, "Hey! That medicine is mine!" Garurumon growled, rearing up, blue flames beginning to form in its mouth, "Howling blaster!"

As the blue flames began to roar towards the group of digimon and humans, Garurumon groaned, and the flames went upwards into the sky, "That's enough out of you!" Garurumon looked down, Takeshi had struck him with a kick, sending him upward, the others looked on, but they saw something odd about Takeshi, there was now a red streak going down his bangs on the right side of his head.

Nissa gasped, "Is he hurt?"

Ryudamon looked on, gritting his teeth, "I want to help him…"

Jaga nodded, and shouted to Takeshi, "Takeshi! Stop holding back!"

Ryudamon looked at Jaga, "Holding back? What do you mean?"

"Look, he hasn't drawn his sword."

Takeshi gripped down on his bokken, drawing it from his belt loop, "Right," he charged, swinging at his opponent, attempting to land a single strong hit, "Damn, this thing's faster than it looks."

Ryudamon ran towards Takeshi, "I have to help him…Tera burst!" Ryudamon fired several large blasts from his mouth, filling the area around Garurumon with large explosions, stopping him in his tracks, "Yes!"

Takeshi struck Garurumon's chest with his sword, drawing the full edge of the wooden blade against it, which sent the beast going flying back, landing with a crash, a black energy began to flow across the blade, Takeshi said, "What the?"

A silhouette stepped up on a nearby hill, appearing to be a large man in a coat, he shouted, "You there, with the sword!"

Takeshi turned around, looking at the man silhouetted in front of the sun, "Huh?"

"Catch!" The figure threw at him what appeared to be a stopwatch

Takeshi caught it, looking at it, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Draw it across your blade and use your dna charge to digivolve Ryudamon!"

Takeshi looked at it, and nodded skeptically, drawing the device across his wooden blade from the hilt to the tip, "Dna charge!"

Ryudamon began to glow and surge with power, "Whoa…this feels weird, but awesome!" He began to grow and shift, "Ryudamon digivolve to...Ashidamon!" Ashidamon stood tall, easily the size of a Greymon, a large katana sheathed on his left, black samurai armor with red trim adorned upon his shoulders and waist, a grey tunic under his armor and wearing black pants, he drew his sword and prepared to battle, his helmet closing mechanically around his draconic muzzle as his tail whipped around, his eyes beginning to glow bright red inside his kabuki helmet, "whoa, this is awesome."

"Yeah…alright, Ashidamon! Let's finish this with one shot!"

"Right!" He wound up, slashing rapidly, aiming towards Garurumon, "Mach cutter!" The slashes went flying cutting through Garurumon, who roared in pain before turning into data and disappearing.

Takeshi cheered, "Alright! Nice going Ashidamon…Ashidamon?" When Takeshi looked to Ashidamon, he saw he had already shrunk back down to Ryudamon, "oh, well then."

"I'm kinda hungry, I think we should go back to my village, come on, you'll all love it!"

Takeshi nodded as they walked back towards the others, Jaga cheered, "That was awesome….what was that?"

Takeshi shrugged, "according to what the guy standing on the hill said, it was digivolution."

"Digivolution? Awesome!"

Nissa walked up, "So what do we do now?"

Takeshi looked at Ryudamon, "Ryudamon wanted us to come back with him to his village, I figured we might as well."

Jaga leapt up, punching the air, "Let's go already!"

* * *

In the background, a mysterious figure stood in the shadows, "Yes sir, it appears that the young man can digivolve his partner."

Shortly after the four teenagers and digimon left, they reached the village, finding it to be only about an hour's journey, as they entered several digimon came running from the houses, greeting Ryudamon and the other digimon with joy, Ayu looked around, "Are these your friends, Ryudamon?"

Ryudamon chuckled and replied, "Sort of, I guess I'm kind of a hero around here, well, me and my friends here, we do our best to keep this village safe from enemy digimon, but it's been getting more and more difficult lately."

A small digimon appeared from seemingly nowhere, a red mask upon its head and a katana on its back, "Nice to see you've returned, Ryudamon."

"N-Ninjamon! Uhh, sorry for going out alone, but I was desperate."

Ninjamon sighed, "It's alright, but next time, wait for help, you could've been destroyed…regardless, however, the sage wishes to speak with you," Ninjamon then pointed to a large mountain in the distance, "All of you, your new friends included."

Takeshi and Jaga looked at each other, before nodding and the eight walking off once more, Moonmon still held in the small pack upon Lalamon's back, Lalamon said, "I hope Moonmon will wake up soon, she needs digibytes or some other food before digivolving back to Lunamon."

Jaga smirked to Takeshi, who sighed and looked at Nissa who nodded with a smile, he looked to Lalamon, "No worries, me and Nissa should be able to cook something for Moonmon when we get back to the village."

Ryudamon looked at Takeshi, "You can cook, T?"

Takeshi opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jaga, "Hell yeah, he can cook! He's a master class chef!"

Takeshi shrugged, "I wouldn't go that far, but I know my way around a kitchen."

Gaomon took off, "Come on, now I'm getting hungry!"

Jaga laughed and followed him closely, "Woohoo! Let's go!"

* * *

Jaga and Gaomon made it to the top long before the others and began sparring with each other, Ryudamon and Takeshi were the next two up, saying at the same exact time, "How do those two have so much energy?" they then looked at each other and began laughing

Nissa and Ayu came up, speaking to each other and Lalamon, Ayu said, "All I'm saying is that I think in a fist-fight, I think Jaga could beat Takeshi by a mile."

Nissa retorted, saying, "We barely know Takeshi, and he was holding his own against that giant dog digimon."

Lalamon said this time, "From what Ryudamon told me, though, it was both Jaga and Takeshi's combined strength that saved him, so I don't think you should be talking about them like one's stronger than the other."

Ayu groaned, "Who's side are you on?"

"My own side."

Takeshi stood at the door to a large pagoda, turning his head and shouting to the girls, "Hey, if you three are done being the cast of two broke girls, we have some sage to go meet!"

The girls chuckled nervously, running up as Takeshi and Jaga opened the door, Jaga shouting, "Yo, sage! Cumin! Rosemary! We're here!"

Takeshi snickered and facepalmed as they entered a large hall, wherein a large figure sat at the end, cloaked in a large trenchcoat, "Step forward, all of you," it said, the voice echoing through the hall.

As the others stepped forward, Takeshi recognized him, "Hey, you're the guy who gave me this watch!"

The _man_ stood up, revealing a lion like head, with a muscular torso and trench coat, "I am BanchoLeomon, and that 'watch' as you called it, is known as a digivice, and I have called you and the digimon accompanying you here so that you may learn the secrets, and become strong enough to be called, the digidestined!"

* * *

 **Alright, a few things, the Lalamon and Gaomon are not the same digimon from digimon data squad(or digimon savers, whichever you prefer), second, I preferred the way the dna charge was activated for Marcus in data squad, so I'll be using that technique for several characters, if you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me if you want to see any digimon in particular in the upcoming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3, A dark fortune

**Well, here's the next chapter, we'll get a little more insight into the legend of this digital world's digidestined, and show off how intense this fic will actually be.**

* * *

The group stood there, looking up at the large digimon, who walked down, "I welcome you all to my home, but I'm afraid this is where the pleasantries end."

Jaga looked at him, "Well you're pleasant," he rolled his eyes as Bancholeomon continued

"You will all play an important part in this world's future, though I suppose you wish to get home as soon as possible, so I will start by explaining what the digidestined are."

Takeshi added, crossing his arms, "That would be helpful."

"The digidestined are a group of young men and women, prophesized to save the digital world from a great evil that threatens its very existence. But to do this, you and your digimon must fight alongside each other, as only you can unlock their dna charge and allow them the power to digivolve."

"Yeah, I already unlocked mine, right?"

"I was about to get to that; the swordsman has certainly achieved his dna charge already, but judging by the cracks in your blade, you will be needing a new sword, I would offer you mine but I cannot."

Takeshi nodded, "I wouldn't want your sword anyways, no offense. I'd rather find one that fits me as a person, not a hand-me-down."

Ninjamon spoke up, "Bancholeomon, sir, I may know how to solve this."

Bancholeomon sighed, "Your sword will not work either, Ninjamon."

"No, I was scouting out the digital coast, I saw what looked to be weaponry, Ryudamon can take you there."

Ryudamon nodded, "Come on, T, let's go!"

Takeshi followed Ryudamon, "Meet us down there if we aren't back by the time you guys finish this training!"

As Takeshi and Ryudamon left the room, Bancholeomon cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the others of the group, "Your training will begin soon, but first I feel I must tell you the rest of the legend, I'm afraid that I must request you not tell your friend of the remainder of the legend however."

Jaga rose an eyebrow, "And why the hell not?"

"Because it may change the course of destiny itself, and I refuse to take more chances than I already have."

Ayu walked up, "Alright, deal."

Nissa glared at Ayu, while Jaga sat down listening intently, "The last of the legend tells of two swordsmen, one who will fight to save the digital world, the other who will fight to annihilate it…unfortunately all we have to go on, is the weapons of these two swordsmen, a blade, black as night, a dark digivice implemented into the hilt, and a gilded blade, a golden digivice implemented into the hilt. I'm not sure which your friend is, but I would be cautious, regardless."

Ayu nodded, "You have a point, we don't know much about Takeshi, we've only known him for about a month…"

Nissa got in her face, "Hey! Wasn't it you who said not to judge people before you get to know them?!"

Ayu was shocked, backing away, "I'm j-j-just saying we should be careful."

Jaga stepped between them, bopping their heads lightly, "we burn that bridge when we get to it, now let's do this training already!"

* * *

Ryudamon and Takeshi walked down the coast, fiddling through the heaps of trash from both the human and digital world, Takeshi asked as he tosses a tennis racket away, "What the hell is this place anyways, Ryudamon?"

Ryudamon was juggling two shotputs as he walked around, before skipping them across the water on the digital ocean, "it's one of the main coastlines of the digital world, or at least this zone of the digital world. Stuff washes up here from the other zones and the human world too, so we might be able to find a sword for you."

Takeshi stood up, scanning the entire coastline, "hm?" something caught his eye, he walked towards it

"find something?"

Takeshi looked at an average size katana, sheathed with a jet black sheath and red and black alternating wrap, sticking straight up and down, surrounding it were a pair of steel knuckled gloves with a steel plate on the back of each glove, a pair of flats with sharp steel toes, and a pair of roller blades for all terrains, even appearing to be capable of climbing walls, Takeshi grabbed the katana by its sheath, pulling it out of the sand, "this sword…"

"Hey, you found a sword, awesome!"

"Not just any sword…I know this sword," he drew it, the blade itself was jet black, an eerie coldness to the steel, or whatever material it is, and the forge line was blood red, as though it had been forged in blood, "It's the Onikiba…this is my sword from one of my video games…"

Ryudamon looked at him confusedly, "well that's kinda weird, I didn't know game weapons could show up here."

Takeshi looked down at his bokken, pulling it out of his belt loop, it had cracks running down the length of it from the battles it had been through since reaching the digital world, "Even a wooden sword deserves the last rite of a blade's funeral," he stabbed the bokken into the ground, then grabbed a white ribbon on the ground wrapping it around the blade just past the hilt, leaving it in the spot where he took his new sword from, "alright, let's get back to the others."

"Not so fast, human!" A voice said, Takeshi and Ryudamon quickly turning around to see who it was, a man-like digimon, dressed in samurai armor with an absurdly large sword, which seemed to be a slightly straighter version of a katana, "You humans are not worthy of wielding weaponry such as swords!"

Takeshi grit his teeth, "And just who the hell are you to tell me what I'm not worthy of?!"

Ryudamon growled, "his name's Musyamon, he's a champion level digimon, and, as I think you would put it, a total asshole."

Musyamon unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Takeshi, "relinquish that blade, or I will force you to!"

Ryudamon looked to Takeshi, "come on, we can take him!"

Takeshi growled, gripping his katana hilt, "no, he's mine!"

"What?! He's a champion level digimon!"

"So was Garurumon."

"but you couldn't handle him on your own!"

Takeshi glared at him, red streaks beginning to form in his jet black hair, "I literally had nothing but a god damn wooden stick."

Ryudamon backed away, "ok…good luck."

Takeshi drew his blade, "you will fall to me, Musyamon!"

Musyamon laughed, charging forward, as he slashed, Takeshi blocked, neither sword showing any visible stress from the clash, Musyamon scowled, "I'm impressed you could block that, you human trash."

Takeshi glared, "I'm impressed you can still find the breath to speak with that gut on you, bastard!" The battle continued, each swordsman trading blows with the other and insane speeds, neither giving nor gaining an inch, the two paused, before clashing once more, Takeshi lazily lifting his sword up to block the overhead strike of his opponent

Ryudamon grumbled, "I have to help him…Iron railgun!" Ryudamon reared up, spitting out a blast of iron from his mouth, Musyamon backed up, preparing to block the attack, before Takeshi placed his blade at his side, pointing away from him, causing the blast to be stopped dead as it came into contact with the sword.

Takeshi glared at Ryudamon, "This is my fight! Don't interfere!"

Ryudamon was shocked, he nodded and sat down, as Jaga and the others, their digimon partners included, walked up, Jaga asking, "what's going on, Ryudamon?"

Ryudamon answered, "T won't let me help him fight this guy, but he's easily as strong as Garurumon."

"Oh hey, he has an actual sword! I wouldn't worry about him, Ryudamon, T's got this."

As he said this, Takeshi clashed once more, before breaking his opponents guard and landing a single clean strike on Musyamon, who reeled back, "Grah, you little whelp!"

The black digital aura from before coated Takeshi's sword, "you're finished now!" Takeshi charged, his opponent preparing to block the attack, but Takeshi's sword cut clean through it, Takeshi backed up, his sword now resting upon his shoulder, his opponent went to punch him, but Takeshi palmed his fist, catching his opponent off guard, "I am a swordsman primarily, but I will not slouch from hand to hand combat, now farewell!" Takeshi jabbed his opponent in what would be his heart, causing Musyamon to revert back to data and disappear, Takeshi flicked his blade, the energy disappearing, before he sheathed his blade.

Jaga applauded, "That was awesome!"

* * *

Later on, the group had found their remaining weapons, Nissa was the first to comment, "Hey, these are our weapons from the vr game, look!"

Jaga looked at each of their weapons, "You're right, I have the steel impacts, you've got your heart-breakers, Ayu has her gravity-blades, and Takeshi has the Onikiba!"

Takeshi nodded as Ayu strapped hers on, switching them to shoe mode with the push of a button on the wristlet, which she attached her digivice, which was similar to Takeshi's in shape and size, but a pink with green trim, much like Lalamon's colors, "These are so cool!"

Jaga and the others walked off, "Bancholeomon told us that we should head for a town about a full day's journey from here, so what's the plan?"

Takeshi thought for a second, "We walk until it gets dark and set up those tents we found on the beach."

The others nodded in agreement as Jaga added, "Let's get moving then!"

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, that's another chapter finished, but is Takeshi as good as he seems, or is he truly the dark swordsman of the prophecy? We'll find out soon enough next time, so until then, thank you for reading.**


End file.
